Hallan
Hallan or Private Hallan is junior Officer within the Theramore Guard, she is Lieutenant Caldwell's aid and helps him in anyway he wishes. She is also part of the Conspirators that knew of the massacre on Shady Rest. Appearance Private Hallan is a young woman in her early-thirties, she had short light brown hair that is covers most of her right eye and is curled upwards at the hems. She wears a variation of the standard Theramore Guard Uniform, she wear brown light leather armor with the Theramore Tabard worn over it. The Tabard is a white cloth with the Theramore symbol emblazoned on the front and back, a golden anchor, with gold trimming along with borders of the Tabard. Personality Private Hallan is a dispassionate person, she shows no emotion and follows order without question. She is not surprised when her superior orders her to organize the deaths of both Adelina and Ichigo, who were survivors of the Shady Rest Massacre and likely witnesses. She also has a contact that is an assassin, which means she has likely organized the deaths of others in the past. The only time she showed any satisfaction was when she smirked as she gave the Assassin orders to go to the Theramore inn to kill Ichigo, showing that she has a sadistic side to her. Despite her ruthless attitude she has a deep beleif that she was doing the right thing, despite the evil and wrong of it she did it only to protect Theramore from being attacked by the Horde like it did when the Horde attacked it four years prior. Plot Shady Rest Massacre Interlude-Arc Private Hallen was called into Caldwell's officer after his meeting with Adelina, she was ordered to take a message to Captain Vimes and then summon her 'Contact' to take care of the two witnesses. She left and brought the message to Captain Vimes officer. She then waited behind the Barracks in the early morning waiting for the Assassin to arrive, thinking on the incident and how it could spiral out of control if not dealt with quickly. When the Assassin appears she gives him details as to who his target it, the young man inside the Theramore Inn. Private Hallan intercept Adelina as she leaves the Barracks, claiming to be able to help her find a doctor for her injured friend. After telling her that Gustaf would be busy with the two men from Red and Blue team she lead Adelina down towards the docks intent on killing her. She planned to cut her throat and hide her body inside a box and then have it dumped the next time they go out on patrol into the swamps, she leads Adelina behind the Lumber Mill and murder her. But before she could carry out the deed she was prevented by Sergeant Amelyn, who ordered her to the Barracks for an emergency meeting with Colonel Lorena, she begrudgingly complied with the order and left. Hallan was later seen spying on Ichigo in the corridor when he visited the Adjacant on Paval Reethes whereabouts. Hallan later was speaking with Caldwell about the situation on the Shady Rest Massacre, she tries to tell Caldwell she would be able to deal with the situation. But was scolded by Caldwell and told to gather all the men together and prepare for tomorrow. She is traveling with Caldwell and all the other conspirators out of Theramore and planning on following Ichigo after they are a safe distance from Theramore and prying eyes. Hallan appeared just after killing Pavel Reethe with a bullet to the back, when the fighting began between the Traitors and Ichigo's group she defended Caldwell and died after taking a glancing blow from him. As she died she relented that she only did what she did because she beleived the Horde was evil and would attack and destroy Theramore like they nearly did four years ago. Abilities Swordsman: Despite only being a Private, Hallan is a skilled soldier and is well verse in swordplay, blocking a skilled swordsman such as Ichigo a few times before she was killed. Endurance: Despite being a normal human Hallan was able to quickly recover from being attacked by Adelina and rush to Caldwells defence and protect him for a while before she was killed. Marksman: Hallan is a skilled marksman, being able to shoot from cover and without anyone seeing her and killing her target with only one shot. Navigation